The Truth in the Tatto
by wolf girl molly
Summary: Some out there like this one. OC. Bella populer Edward nerd. Edward leaves, everything hits the fan. Edward comes back to a diffrent Forks. Every thing but two people have changed. DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Rated M for saftey, for later chapters. All human.


Chapter 1

BPOV

I hate school, Jacob, and Rose still wish for me to be mean like them. Emmett, Rose's boyfriend is not mean but acts mean to make Rose happy. Alice and Jasper are the same as me sick of being mean but act mean since Rose is well mean. I wish I could go back to being a geek of the school then I would no longer have to be mean to HIM. Edward Cullen, he might be a geek but he is good looking once you see him without his glasses that is but even with the glasses he is hot. Rose does not like people with glasses and will not stand to have someone talk nice about him. I hope he see's that I stand back and not join in when she and Jake make fun of him for his glasses and the way he dresses. I heard that he is moving to Chicago, IL. I have left a note with a message that explains the way I have acted since I became friends with Alice. I hope that one day he may forgive me.

"Hey, there Four eyes," Jake sneered at Edward.

"Leave me alone," Edward said, he is mad and sick of this, as am I so I start to leave.

"Hey Bells where do you think you are going it fun just started," Jake said.

"It is only fun to you, Jake. But Edward here was my only friend for a while and only when Alice helped me tame my hair and I got contacts did you or any one else wish to be my friend," I said as I contiuned walking.

"Well no one will want to be your friend with out us," Jake said, I know what he is planning on doing so I stop.

"If you do anything then photos of last Saturday will find their way to Coach," I say looking him in the eye.

"You wouldn't dare," Jake said and I see that Edward is just watching I know that he is strong and if needed will fight Jake to protect me.

"You have nothing on me Jake, for there is nothing to show that people do not already know. But you could lose everything here at school and in town you could even be sent to juvie Jake. So, do not even start to think of spreading any rumers about me. For it will not work," I say as I leave and I see Edward is leaving as well he sends me a look that asks "What was that about, Bells." I miss being aboul to talk to him and now he is moving away, I will never see him again.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper, I am sick of this I do not know about you three but I want out of this whole you have to be mean to be our friends club. I know Emmett, Rose is your girlfriend so you will not leave and Jasper I know she is your twin but I wish to stay friends with you so what do you think. Stay me friend even if I am no longer in the group," I ask them in P.E. the only class that I have with them and not Jake and Rose. "Alice I would like to be friends with you as well. So, pleas will all of you think of it."

"I am sick of it as well Bella," Jasper said. "She might be my twin but I am sick of her ways, Emmett sorry but looks like you will be the only one with them for I am out like Bella. Alice are you staying with them or coming with me and Bella."

"I will leave as well," Alice said.

"I would but I cannot leave Rose with that jerk Jacob Black," Emmett said.

"We can still talk here in Gym," I tell him.

"Yeah, lets hope that Black will not try to harm any of you," Emmett said.

"We have more on him than he has on us he tries anything then we can send him to juvie," Jasper said.

"Yeah, Black thinks that every one loves him I wounder how people would treat him if they knew half the stuff we know," Alice added.

"We will still talk to Rose but I am sick of Jacob Black," I add in.

After school I see that Edward and his parents packing up and moving. I wave goodbye and I see him wave a small one but a wave all the same, I all so see the note I left in his hand and I can tell that he understands. I fear I have lost the one guy in town that I could ever love.

EPOV

School a nightmare, Jacob Black the one that makes it a nightmare, Isabella Swan the one that tries to make it less of a nightmare to me even if it is her friend that is making it a nightmare. I understand why she does not leave that group of new friends for the note in my locker explained it all. I must amitt that I never thought she liked making fun of me at school for she was all ways kind to me anywhere else we met if she was not with her new friends and then if it was any one other than Jacob Black and Rosalie Hale she was kind even if it was Rosalie's boy friend Emmett McCarthy or Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin, or Alice Brandon, Jasper's girlfriend. They are nice to me at times if Rosalie or Jacob are not around. I think that if those two would change the way they treat people then the school would be much nicer place to go to. Emmett jokes around with every one he meets if they are not around. Jasper likes to help people if they are in trouble. Alice loves to talk to people and has even asked me if she could give me a makeover like she did for Bella.

Then there is Bella, she is nothing like Rosalie or Black. I still find it hard to belive that she is only hanging with them for Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. She tould me so much in the note that I wish that I had known the real them not the show or act that they put on at school. I can't wait to get to Chicago. I am having a laser eye surgery to make it where I no longer need glassed. I will also get a new car as well as having some fashion crazed presion put together a whole new wardrobe together for me. I have been told that this move is not for good, we will move back to Forks in a year. My Dad was needed in Chicago up untill they find someone to work there full time. We are on the plane and I am looking at the note from Bella thinking of how she would take it when I come back. For I will not be the same. She waved good bye to me and my family as we left, so, I think she will be glad to see us when we move back.

"So, Edward what do you think of the move," my mom Esme asks me.

"I will miss some of the people there but others well I wish I never had to see them again. I am glad that when we go back I will not look the same and maybe those that I wish to never see again will have changed their ways," I say to her.

"Is Miss Isabella Swan one of the once you will miss," my dad Carisle asks.

"Why do you ask that," I say not looking at him or mom.

"Just asking," he answers.

"Well she is a nice young lady I do hope you two get married one day," mom says.

"Wait! WHAT! We are not dateing not only that she lives in Forks and will most likly have a boyfriend when we move back in a year or so. So, why even say things like that," I ask and relize my mistake only after it is to late.

"I knew you liked her," both of them say as I just turn on my Ipod and play Chopin.


End file.
